


Imoral

by ElvishWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bittersweet, Codependency, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Secrets, Sibling Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvishWriter/pseuds/ElvishWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De uma maneira inesperada os irmãos Tsukishima passaram a se aproximar mais, tecendo juntos um manto de mentiras, pecados e segredos. Logo estavam unidos, como uma grande lua no céu. No entanto, aquilo doía e pesava, e eles não sabiam se seriam capazes de carregar tal fardo para sempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imoral

**Author's Note:**

> Como dá pra ver pelas tags, a fic se trata de incesto entre dois irmãos, consensual, e um deles tem 15 anos enquanto o outro tem 22. Se isso lhe deixa desconfortável, por favor, não leia!
> 
> Além disso, existe a menção de spoilers do capítulo 88 do mangá, mas se você sabe quem é Tsukishima Akiteru, então você já deve ter passado dessa parte ou deve saber o que acontece. Se não sabe, recomendo ler o capítulo antes de ler a fic, ou então algumas partes vão ter menos "magia" LMAO
> 
> Confesso que gosto mais de pensar neles dois como irmãos que se amam platonicamente, mas sabe quando você tem uma ideia e ela é tão INCRÍVEL que você sente que precisa escrever ou vai se arrepender pelo resto da sua vida? Pois é, foi o que aconteceu com essa fic.
> 
> Juro que tentei cortar em capítulos, mas não deu, então vai tudo junto mesmo. Me inspirei enquanto ouvia Me! Me! Me!, mas a música não tem nada com o plot, pra ser honesta. A única coisa que tem em comum com ela é o fato da história tratar de um relacionamento bem conturbado, e como tudo que eu toco adora virar angst... Why not?
> 
> Boa leitura!

**Imoral**

A lua cheia brilhava no céu. Já era quase meia noite, mas Kei Tsukishima ainda estava acordado, com os olhos fixos na tela do computador e os headphones na cabeça. Seu quarto estava escuro, já que ele havia mentido para sua mãe que iria dormir mais cedo, mas a luz do computador ainda se misturava com a da lua, que entrava pela janela. Seu coração batia forte, e em parte o garoto estava ansioso. Parecia que aquele livestream não iria começar nunca, e ele passara os últimos dias pensando nisso.

O último livestream de MoonIllusion tinha sido há mais de uma semana. Por mais que o garoto soubesse que o usuário não tinha a menor obrigação de ter uma agenda e era uma pessoa com uma vida, ele tinha prometido que iria se gravar naquela noite. Kei não era o único que estava esperando, porém - no canto da tela ele podia ver o número de pessoas conectadas, que era até razoável. Quase cinquenta, apenas esperando o show começar.

Ele nem devia estar ali. MoonIllusion não se gravava jogando videogames, desenhando ou fazendo qualquer outra atividade que poderia ser classificada como entretenimento comum. O conteúdo que ele produzia era interessante, obviamente, mas a natureza dele era bem mais adulta. MoonIllusion era um anônimo corajoso que gostava de se expor na frente das câmeras, e claramente se divertia com isso. Kei não se sentia atraído pelo seu corpo - por mais que ele parecesse bonito, ao menos da cintura para baixo -, mas vê-lo se exibindo e ouví-lo gemendo era um bom estímulo para os hormônios do adolescente.

Era por isso que ele estava ali, esperando no escuro. Por mais que sua imaginação fosse satisfatória, Kei desejava ver outra pessoa se tocando, e como ele não se sentia confortável associando rostos ao seu material de masturbação - coisa que ele sabia que era esquisita e que o afastava de boa parte da pornografia disponível na internet -, assistir alguém que se gravava sem revelar sua identidade era mais estimulante e gratificante. Ele não era atraído por MoonIllusion, para ser sincero, mas ele era bom de se assistir, não mostrava seu rosto, e isso, para Kei, já era mais do que o suficiente.

Quando o garoto estava quase desistindo, a câmera de MoonIllusion enfim foi ligada. A conexão estava boa, e ele podia ver o que parecia ser um quarto qualquer, bem arrumado. Esse era o cenário típico de seus pequenos shows, genérico e sem graça, já que o foco de tudo era a performance do homem. Ele estava usando uma calça jeans clara, meio surrada, e não estava de camiseta. Kei podia ver o seu abdômen relativamente definido, assim como a trilha clara e fina de pelos loiros que começava em seu umbigo e descia, desaparecendo dentro da calça - e o garoto sabia muito bem onde parava.

“Desculpe a demora, pessoal! Eu tive uma pequena visita surpresa e tive que enrolar um pouco antes de mandar ela embora… Mas agora estou finalmente sozinho com vocês. Já faz um tempo, não é mesmo?” A voz masculina ressoou nos fones do loiro, e ele sentiu um ligeiro arrepio. Sim, já fazia um certo tempo, e ele não estava com muita vontade de enrolar.

“Eu estive sem transar por um tempo, e também não bati nenhuma vez durante esses dias. Estou morrendo de tesão… Finalmente vou poder dar uma aliviada.” Ele falou enquanto abria o botão e abaixava o zíper da calça, e um ligeiro rubor tomou conta das bochechas de Kei. Ele sabia muito bem o quanto era frustrante ficar dias sem nenhuma oportunidade de se tocar, mas quando ela finalmente aparecia o alívio era realmente bom. Quando estava assim, ele sentia o corpo mais sensível, e era fácil se excitar e chegar ao orgasmo - e quando este finalmente vinha, era delicioso e intenso, capaz de deixá-lo completamente arrepiado.

“Divirtam-se, seus safadinhos.” A risadinha que se seguiu serviu para fazer o garoto lamber os lábios, ainda que inconscientemente. Com certeza iria se divertir.

MoonIllusion tirou a calça e continuou a se tocar, ainda por cima da cueca. Os olhos dourados de Kei se prenderam no volume que aos poucos se formava por debaixo do tecido azul, e ele mesmo engoliu a saliva antes de deixar as próprias mãos descerem, indo até sua calça. Sem deixar de observar o que o outro homem estava fazendo, o garoto abaixou a peça de roupa junto com a cueca, apenas o suficiente para expor a intimidade.

Os dedos tocaram suas coxas, subindo até encontrar o baixo ventre. Kei suspirou ao passar os dígitos por ali levemente, arrepiando-se com os próprios toques, que logo desceram até encontrar o seu sexo. Ele ainda não estava completamente ereto, mas sabia que eventualmente isso iria acontecer, e tocar-se faria disso um processo mais rápido.

As mãos de MoonIllusion também trabalhavam, e o rapaz assistia enquanto ele ameaçava tirar a cueca, abaixando-a apenas um pouco e brincando com o elástico, revelando pequenas áreas de sua pele. Por mais que já soubesse o que tinha por baixo, o jeito que ele fazia aquilo não deixava de ser excitante para o adolescente, e o calor que ele sentia em seu rosto logo estava tomando conta, também, do resto de seu corpo.

Quando o homem enfim despiu-se, ele já estava completamente ereto. Kei piscou, e tomou um breve momento para ajeitar os óculos no rosto. A visão da intimidade alheia era algo que ainda o deixava um tanto envergonhado, mas não era o bastante para não excitá-lo. Enquanto os outros espectadores provavelmente desejavam tocar o corpo daquele homem, o loiro não sentia tal necessidade. Admirá-lo já bastava para satisfazer sua necessidade.

Ele era apenas um material anônimo de masturbação, e nada mais.

Como esperado, ele mesmo acabou por ficar totalmente ereto depois daqueles minutos de preparação, junto com as carícias ministradas por suas mãos. Seu membro pulsava, e o garoto movimentava uma das mãos pela sua extensão lentamente, deixando a outra tocar-lhe os testículos. Ele abriu um pouco as pernas, ficando assim mais confortável, e nem mesmo escutou o som do gemido baixo que dera, já que ele estava com os fones e só prestava atenção nos gemidos baixos, roucos e sensuais do homem que estava assistindo.

De fato, MoonIllusion não havia mentido mais cedo quando afirmou estar necessitado. As gotas de pré-gozo escorriam pelo seu membro, e ele espalhava o líquido com o movimento de sua mão. O garoto assistia tudo com um grande interesse, corado e com a respiração ligeiramente descompassada. Ele experimentou passar o polegar pela glande, e percebeu que ele mesmo também estava começando a ficar molhado. Os gemidos ocasionais do homem apenas serviam para deixá-lo mais excitado, e os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiavam quando, vez ou outra, ele deixava um grunhido escapar.

O que começou como algo mais lento e sensual logo virou uma masturbação intensa por parte de MoonIllusion, que realmente se rendera ao prazer e ao seu estado necessitado. Inconscientemente, Kei imitou seus movimentos, passando a se tocar com mais velocidade e firmeza, segurando-se para não gemer muito alto e denunciar que estava acordado tão tarde. A mão que antes massageava os testículos logo passou a tocar-lhe o períneo, deixando-o arrepiado, e ele movia o quadril contra a própria mão, ansiando por mais.

Quando percebeu que estava próximo do orgasmo, Kei levantou a camisa do pijama, segurando-a com a boca para deixar as suas mãos livres. Ele não se importava de sujá-la com sua saliva, considerando que era algo mais explicável, e fazer isso ao menos ajudava a abafar seus gemidos.

Não demorou muito para o rapaz chegar ao seu ápice. Seu corpo inteiro tremeu, e durante alguns segundos a única coisa que se passava na sua mente era o quanto aquilo era incrivelmente prazeroso. Seu baixo ventre e mão ficaram melados por conta do esperma, e quando a sensação enfim passou, ele se sentiu mais relaxado. Kei soltou um suspiro contente, ainda meio abafado por conta do tecido em sua boca, e logo tratou de se limpar com os lenços que havia deixado por perto para poder soltar a camisa.

Por um momento ele pensou em sair do livestream e ir para a cama, já que estava satisfeito. No entanto, ele decidiu que podia esperar um pouco, já que estava aproveitando a sensação de relaxamento que ainda tomava conta de seu corpo e o fazia sentir-se leve, como se nada mais importasse.

MoonIllusion chegou ao próprio orgasmo um pouco depois, e o garoto assistiu com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Parecia ter sido bom para ele também, considerando o quanto ele estava gemendo, e isso de certa forma deixava o rapaz bastante satisfeito. Além disso, isso significava que logo o livestream iria acabar, a não ser que o homem estivesse disposto a esperar seu corpo ficar pronto para uma segunda rodada.

Enquanto isso, nos comentários, várias pessoas pediam para ele mostrar o rosto. Kei deu um risinho meio sacana com isso, já que era algo que sempre acontecia. No entanto, MoonIlusion nunca atendia esses pedidos, sempre deixando todos na dúvida em relação a sua identidade - e o garoto preferia assim, no anonimato.

“Eu acabo de gozar aqui e vocês querem ver minha cara… Vocês realmente não prestam, huh? Sacanas.” O comentário fez com que o loiro tivesse que cobrir a boca com uma das mãos para segurar a risada, já que ele achara aquilo involuntariamente engraçado.

“Bem, já que estou fazendo isso faz um certo tempo… Acho que só o rosto não faz mal, não é? Vocês não são os primeiros a perguntar isso, mesmo. Então, talvez… Acho que vocês merecem ver.” Kei não gostou nada disso. Mostrar o rosto iria acabar com sua fantasia, e isso o forçaria a procurar outro anônimo para assistir - e era um tanto difícil achar alguém que não revelava a identidade e que produzisse um conteúdo do seu interesse.

Ele sabia que era estupidamente seletivo com sua pornografia, mas já havia aceitado isso. Kei Tsukishima sempre fora uma pessoa seletiva.

Por mais que ele não fosse obrigado a ficar, a curiosidade acabou fazendo-o continuar a assistir. Tal ato logo se provou como um erro, no entanto. Assim que ele viu o rosto de MoonIllusion, o garoto deixou de sorrir, já que o ele nunca esperaria encontrar aquela pessoa fazendo livestreams eróticos.

Era impossível não reconhecer. O sorriso matreiro, o cabelo curto liso, os olhos dourados, a maneira que seu rosto ainda estava ligeiramente ruborizado. Até mesmo a forma com que aquele homem acenava e ria para a câmera era incrivelmente familiar. A cena parecia tão surreal que mesmo Kei demorou alguns segundos para aceitar quem estava sendo filmado por aquela câmera.

Akiteru Tsukishima, seu irmão mais velho.

O choque tomou conta da mente do garoto. Assim que Akiteru se despediu, totalmente natural e contente, ele fechou a janela - anônima, obviamente - do livestream, e foi para a cama, deitando-se e arrumando as próprias roupas. Kei não sabia o que fazer naquele momento, e sua mente, normalmente calma e racional, estava confusa.

Falar com sua mãe estava fora de questão. Isso iria expor o fato de que Kei procurava por pornografia na internet - o que por si só já era constrangedor -, e expor as atividades de Akiteru apenas geraria uma grande briga na família. Se ele acabasse sendo expulso de casa ou algo do tipo, o mais novo se sentiria horrivelmente culpado, ainda mais por ser um estudante e não poder ajudá-lo.

Ele também podia deixar isso quieto e nunca mencionar tal assunto na frente do irmão. Akiteru não conhecia as pessoas que assistiam seus pequenos shows de exibicionismo. Além disso, ele era um adulto e podia fazer o que bem entendesse sobre sua vida sexual - e se ele gostava de se gravar assim, quem era Kei ou qualquer outra pessoa para julgá-lo? Isso sem falar que o rapaz nem deveria andar procurando por tal tipo de conteúdo na internet, já que era mais novo.

No entanto, ficar em silêncio parecia ser muito errado. O loiro não sabia como poderia ser capaz de olhar para Akiteru normalmente depois disso. Para ele, seu irmão mais velho era uma pessoa a ser admirada. Ele tinha seus defeitos, e eles já brigaram antes, mas nunca por causa disso.

Na verdade, Kei nem considerava o outro Tsukishima como alguém com instintos sexuais, visto que ele sempre o tratara com o carinho típico de irmão. Ele nunca parara pra pensar que, da mesma maneira que ele era capaz de errar, Akiteru também podia ter seus desejos e sua liberdade de escolher como cuidar deles. Porém, isso não anulava o fato de que Kei passou os últimos meses assistindo os livestreams que envolviam seu irmão se masturbando, e que ele acabara se tocando enquanto os via.

Ele não desejava Akiteru de uma maneira sexual, mas aquilo o fazia sentir-se um tanto impuro. Ele já vira o mais velho sem roupas anos atrás, mas apenas no contexto puro e inocente que envolvia tomar banho com ele. Naquela época, Kei era um garotinho e se importava mais com brincar na banheira e receber abraços do que ficar analisando o corpo do outro - e seu irmão nunca tivera uma ereção na frente dele nesses momentos. Era algo completamente normal, e com o passar dos anos os dois foram se resolvendo em relação ao que poderia ser considerado muito íntimo e o que era permitido na frente do outro, o que era esperado e saudável.

Eles podiam ter suas desavenças, mas isso não afetava o fato de que ele amava Akiteru como parte da sua família, e o mais velho com certeza o amava da mesma maneira. O que havia acontecido foi uma estranha coincidência do destino, e Kei sabia muito bem que não poderia simplesmente deixar de lado.

A única solução decente que ele encontrou foi falar com seu irmão. Ainda seria vergonhoso, obviamente, mas se fosse algo apenas entre eles, ambos poderiam se resolver, de preferência respeitosamente e com maturidade.

Akiteru já avisara no dia anterior que estaria em casa no final de semana. Kei resolveu que o melhor seria esperar, pois achava que conversar pela internet não daria bons resultados. Pessoalmente, porém, eles poderiam ser sinceros um com o outro - e ele apenas precisava inventar uma desculpa qualquer para sua mãe não atrapalhar.

Decisão feita, ele tentou relaxar, e demorou para adormecer.

O resto da semana passou devagar demais, na opinião do garoto. As aulas se arrastavam, e mesmo os treinos de vôlei não serviam para distraí-lo, ao menos não totalmente. Mesmo Yamaguchi percebeu que ele parecia preocupado com alguma coisa, mas o loiro não teve coragem de contar para o melhor amigo. Ele sabia que a preocupação do outro garoto era genuína, mas aquele era um problema puramente familiar.

Felizmente, ele era uma pessoa compreensível, e parou de questioná-lo quando ele disse que sua preocupação envolvia problemas em casa que ele preferia não comentar. Ainda assim, ele recebeu um abraço e palavras de apoio sinceras do rapaz sardento - o que era realmente gentil da parte dele.

Quando ele chegou em casa depois da aula e treinos da sexta-feira, Akiteru já estava lá, esperando-o na sala. Assim que seus olhos pousaram na figura do irmão mais velho, Kei se lembrou do que havia assistido, e ele se segurou para não deixar o rubor tomar conta de seu rosto. Não era como se o outro Tsukishima fosse saber só de olhar para ele - e ele o cumprimentara com seu típico sorriso, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Foi difícil para o mais novo fingir que estava tudo bem. Toda vez que ele olhava para Akiteru durante o jantar em família, ele se lembrava das coisas que o ouvira dizer e fazer. Ele sabia demais sobre o irmão, e tal conhecimento assombrava-o.

A cada vez que ele ria, Kei se lembrava de seus gemidos luxuriosos. Quando suas mãos mexiam-se enquanto ele falava, o garoto pensava em como ele as vira trabalhar, tocando nos locais mais íntimos do corpo do mais velho. Ele vira o seu rosto corado logo após gozar, assim como o escutara dizendo as coisas mais obscenas, mais de uma vez.

Era informação demais. Ele não podia simplesmente tentar esquecer - até porque não era como se fosse possível fazê-lo.

Assim que terminou de comer, o garoto foi para o seu quarto. Ele já não estava aguentando fingir, e só havia passado poucos minutos junto com o irmão, o que provava que os dois realmente precisavam conversar. Akiteru, ao menos, não parecia ter percebido nada de diferente nele, já que conversara e rira normalmente com todo mundo.

Ele não sabia de nada, claro. Não era como se o mais velho tivesse qualquer motivo para se preocupar.

Kei sentou-se na escrivaninha. Já que não estava com muita disposição de sair do quarto e encarar o irmão, ele tinha que arranjar alguma coisa pra fazer. Sem pensar muito, o loiro pegou um livro abandonado qualquer, que ainda estava com a marcação de onde parou. Ele não se lembrava direito porque tinha pausado a leitura, mas qualquer distração serviria.

Em poucos minutos o garoto já estava concentrado na história, e isso quase o fazia esquecer-se completamente da presença de Akiteru em sua casa. Seus olhos percorriam cada linha e frase com rapidez e precisão, e a leitura fluía facilmente. Em parte, até que estava sendo divertido - tanto que ele nem notou o som de um carro sendo ligado e partindo na rua, junto com o som de passos que iam até seu quarto.

“Kei? Posso entrar?” A voz de Akiteru invadiu a sua mente junto com o barulho de suas batidas na porta do quarto. Ele não havia se trancado, mas pelo menos era bom saber que o outro não pretendia simplesmente invadir a sua privacidade.

Kei demorou-se pensando um pouco antes de responder. Por um lado, ele podia dizer que estava ocupado e seu irmão iria procurar outra coisa pra fazer. Por outro, se ele o deixasse entrar, eles poderiam conversar - ainda que isso significasse ter que encará-lo novamente, coisa que o garoto não sabia dizer se estava preparado para fazer.

“Pode.” Ele falou, pensando que quanto mais rápido acabasse com essa história, melhor. Kei já tinha problemas o suficiente e não precisava ficar o tempo inteiro pensando nas coisas que vira o seu irmão fazendo na internet. A porta se abriu no mesmo instante, e Akiteru entrou no quarto, fechando-a sem trancar logo em seguida e sentando-se na sua cama.

O mais novo respirou fundo e se virou, encarando os olhos dourados do outro, que eram tão parecidos com os seus. Eles definitivamente tinham o mesmo sangue.

“Mamãe saiu. Parece que precisa fazer umas compras de última hora pro almoço de amanhã. Então, como vai o clube?” A pergunta que o mais velho lhe fez fora simples. Ele não parecia ter nenhuma má intenção - na verdade só queria iniciar uma conversa, ainda que usando vôlei como tema. Aquilo fazia com que certas lembranças ressurgissem em sua mente, mas ele tentou deixá-las de lado. Era melhor não falar sobre isso, já que tinha outro assunto a resolver - além disso, ele precisava aproveitar o tempo que tinha sozinho com o irmão em casa.

“Está tudo bem… Mas e com você, MoonIllusion?” Akiteru não escondeu o choque em sua expressão após ser chamado daquele jeito. Kei sabia que aquela não era a melhor maneira de se aproximar daquele assunto, ainda mais chocando o mais velho daquela forma, mas não era como se ele fosse capaz de aguentar ser sutil.

Sutileza nunca fora um dos seus pontos fortes.

“K-Kei… Onde você viu esse nome?” Mesmo a voz do outro Tsukishima havia falhado por um momento, e Kei conseguia perceber o nervosismo que ele tentava conter, junto com o suor que começava a brotar em sua testa.

“Onde mais você acha? Internet. E aí, a sua última gozada foi tão boa quanto pareceu ser?” Ele definitivamente não precisava ter feito a última pergunta, mas sua boca fora mais rápida do que sua mente. Havia tanta coisa que o mais novo queria perguntar e dizer, e mesmo se controlar para não monopolizar a conversa já lhe exigia um belo esforço.

O rubor tomou conta das bochechas de Akiteru, e seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. Pelo jeito, ser questionado daquela maneira por seu irmão mais novo era humilhante e vergonhoso demais. Por um momento, Kei sentiu pena dele - não era como se ele realmente tivesse a intenção de magoá-lo e fazê-lo chorar. Ele não era cruel ao ponto de desejar isso ao seu irmão.

No entanto, ele queria fazê-lo provar um pouco do que ele sentiu nos últimos dias; apenas uma pequena dose. E ele sentia que o mais velho precisava saber do que ele tinha visto, por mais que doesse.

“Kei! Oh, céus… Kei… M-me desculpe… Você não precisava ter visto isso, eu… Eu sou um irmão patético, não sou?” As lágrimas começaram a cair pelo rosto de Akiteru, e de fato, aquela era uma visão patética. Kei jamais imaginaria que veria o outro chorando na sua frente, soluçando e fungando em pânico e vergonha daquela forma, por causa de algo daquela natureza.

“Vai, pode dizer. Você deve me odiar agora. S-só não conte pra mamãe… Ela… Ela também me odiaria e teria vergonha de mim…” Ele estava errado - Kei não o odiava. Por mais que aquilo fosse errado, ele jamais seria capaz de odiá-lo. Se fosse com outra pessoa, isso seria possível, mas Akiteru não era qualquer um.

Além disso, escutá-lo soluçando daquele jeito estava fazendo-o ficar triste também.

“Eu não te odeio. E eu não vou contar pra mais ninguém. É só que… Você mentiu pra mim, de novo.” Sua voz saiu mais sofrida do que ele queria, e agora ele mesmo também se achava patético. Ele não deveria estar perdendo o controle por causa disso, e isso era ridículo. Kei só queria resolver aquilo de uma maneira decente, mas parecia que nem disso ele era capaz, considerando que em tempo recorde ele já conseguiu fazer seu irmão mais velho - um homem feito - chorar e ele mesmo também estava ameaçando seguí-lo.

Ele já podia imaginar a reação de sua mãe quando ela chegasse em casa e encontrasse eles dois daquele jeito, buscando explicações. E eles não podiam falar a verdade.

“Eu não podia te contar isso… Você não deveria saber. Não era pra ninguém saber.” Era verdade, ninguém devia saber. Akiteru não começara a se exibir com a intenção de mostrar o rosto, mas no final ele cedera aos desejos de quem insistia para fazê-lo e agora ele estava pagando as consequências. No fundo, o mais velho sabia que merecia.

Ele era um perdedor. Alguém que, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia fazer as coisas certas, e por mais que se esforçasse, sabia que no fundo não era especial. Ele não tinha nenhum grande talento, não era excepcionalmente bonito ou inteligente. Ele era uma pessoa qualquer, mas a atenção que ele recebia na internet daquelas pessoas aleatórias o fazia sentir-se bem - era bom ser elogiado, desejado, admirado.

Toda vez que ele se exibia na câmera e via todos aqueles elogios, ele se sentia um pouco melhor, mais orgulhoso de si mesmo. Pelo menos com seu corpo ele era capaz de agradar, e ao menos ele conseguia divertir as pessoas com seus pequenos shows. No final, acabou gostando mais do que deveria - não que tivesse ficado viciado, já que não tinha uma agenda e nem fazia nada privado por mais que pedissem -, e num momento de fraqueza ele cedeu aos pedidos de mostrar o rosto.

Muitos lhe falaram sobre como ele era belo, mas nada disso o fazia se sentir bem agora que ele sabia que seu irmão o tinha visto se rebaixando daquele jeito pra conseguir atenção.

Akiteru era patético, como pessoa e como irmão. Ele merecia cada uma das palavras amargas de seu irmão mais novo, assim como o seu julgamento silencioso e frio, feito através do olhar. Ele tinha todos os motivos para pagar pelo que fizera sendo enfrentado por Kei, e merecia sentir o peso de cada uma de suas lágrimas derramadas, que jamais serviriam para ganhar o seu perdão - até porque, depois de tudo isso, ele não se achava digno disso. Na verdade, o mais novo estava sendo bom demais mantendo aquilo em segredo e não odiando-o, mesmo tendo visto tudo aquilo.

Ainda assim, ele sabia que havia quebrado de vez a imagem que Kei tinha dele. Nem pra manter sua posição como herói de infância ele servia.

“Eu sou um imbecil, Kei. Vai, me xinga, me chama de lixo, de escroto, de mentiroso e patético, é isso que eu sou! Um pervertido exibicionista que não faz nada direito, e ainda por cima sou seu irmão! Oh, Kei, você merece muito mais que eu… E eu não mereço um irmão como você…” Ele estava perdendo o controle, e quanto mais ele pensava no quão terrível ele era, mais as lágrimas pareciam arder e seu peito doer. Nem manter a calma ele conseguia, e por um momento Akiteru agradeceu por estar sozinho com o irmão - se estivesse tendo aquele ataque de choro na frente da mãe, ele estaria ainda pior.

“Realmente, você é um mentiroso, patético e um pervertido exibicionista. Mas pare de se martirizar, irmão. Pare de chorar desse jeito, seu estúpido.” Kei mordeu o lábio depois da última frase. Seus olhos estavam marejados, e por um momento o garoto teve que tirar os óculos para poder enxugá-los. Já bastava o seu irmão chorando.

Akiteru notou aquilo, e apesar de seu estado fragilizado, o seu olhar encontrou o do mais novo logo depois dele colocar os óculos novamente. Ele não falou nada, mas Kei logo foi capaz de perceber todas as perguntas que pareciam circular pela mente do mais velho.

Como ele o tinha encontrado? Quantas vezes ele o assistira daquela forma? Será que ele havia gostado? O quanto aquela descoberta o havia machucado? Por acaso ele conseguia pensar em perdoá-lo?

Por mais patético que fosse, Kei ainda sentia pena de Akiteru.

“Eu te vi várias vezes, sabia? Andei assistindo faz uns meses… Então não pense que você é o único que está se achando um lixo agora. Eu também sou. Olha só quem eu estava assistindo… E eu nem preciso falar o motivo e nem o que eu fazia enquanto isso… Eu nem devia estar procurando essas coisas, pra começar. Não foi só você que errou, e…” Falar sobre aquilo era difícil para o Tsukishima mais novo, e o loiro estava tendo dificuldades com as palavras. Ele estava tentando ser gentil e sincero, e ele percebeu que isso era mais complicado do que ir direto ao ponto.

Akiteru ainda chorava, mas não estava mais soluçando tanto quanto antes. Aparentemente suas palavras estavam servindo para acalmá-lo, ao menos um pouco. E ele precisava pedir desculpa por ter deixado-o assim.

“Eu queria resolver isso com você do jeito certo, mas só consegui fazer você chorar. Eu não queria isso. Sério. Sou um idiota também.” As lágrimas agora escaparam de seus olhos, por mais que ele estivesse tentando contê-las. Agora que havia parado para pensar, o modo com que agiu não foi nada maduro da sua parte - e ele ainda tinha muito o que aprender.

O arrependimento o atingiu com força, e ele não foi capaz de segurá-lo. No entanto, enquanto ele soluçava, Akiteru levantou-se da cama e o puxou, fazendo-o levantar-se da cadeira e dar-lhe um abraço.

“Não chore assim na minha frente, Kei… Ou eu acabo chorando mais ainda…” O mais velho falou, ainda um tanto abalado, e o fato de que ele ainda tomara a iniciativa para confortá-lo depois de tudo aquilo apenas fez com que Kei se sentisse pior por tê-lo tratado daquela forma. O garoto soluçou mais alto, agarrando-se com força no irmão e escondendo o rosto em seu ombro.

Ele não se lembrava da última vez que o abraçara tão forte, muito menos quando ele chorara com tanta intensidade.

“D-Desculpe, Aki…” Ele disse em meio ao choro, e as mãos do mais velho passaram a fazer carinho em suas costas, do mesmo jeito que ele fazia quando eram mais novos. Toda vez que ele se machucava ou ficava triste, Kei corria para os braços de Akiteru, que sempre o recebia de braços abertos e ficava ali, deixando-o agarrá-lo. Ele podia ficar ali, seguro em seu abraço por minutos, enquanto o mais velho fazia carinho em suas costas e amparava suas lágrimas.

Parecia que ele nunca estaria velho demais para fazer isso, e os braços de seu irmão sempre estariam ali para servir como porto seguro.

“Shh, tá tudo bem. Nós erramos. Nós pedimos desculpa. Eu não estou chateado com você, Kei, já conheço o seu jeito… Não precisa chorar.” As mãos grandes e de dedos finos do mais velho subiram pelas suas costas, e então passaram para o seu peito, seguindo até o seu rosto. Tal movimentação fizera com que o garoto tivesse que se afastar um pouco, e seu olhar encontrou novamente o de Akiteru, que sorria para ele docemente agora.

A trilha de lágrimas ainda estava presente em seu rosto, e Kei ainda sentia-se culpado por tê-la criado. O Tsukishima mais velho, no entanto, não se importava com isso, e seus dedos agora acariciavam as bochechas de Kei por debaixo dos óculos, secando o seu rosto. O mais novo não sabia o que dizer, e por isso ficou ali em silêncio, ainda meio agarrado com o outro e deixando-o tocá-lo daquela maneira doce e terna.

“Irmão, eu… Obrigado.” Ele tentou falar alguma coisa, mas não foi capaz de expressar muito mais do que isso. Ele estava grato por tudo o que Akiteru fizera, e por mais que tivesse exposto o seu segredo e o tenha feito se sentir mal, ele parecia estar melhor, e estava focado em fazer as pazes com ele.

Sua vontade de arrumar aquela bagunça com certeza era digna de um irmão mais velho.

“Não precisa me agradecer, Kei.” Respondeu, quase num sussurro. O sorriso que tomava conta de sua face era diferente do que Kei havia visto no livestream - ele não era safado e nem cheio de luxúria, mas ainda era belo e sincero. Logo ele se aproximou, beijando-lhe a testa. Seus lábios tocaram-lhe a pele num estalo, e por mais que aquele tivesse sido um carinho casto, Kei sentiu o seu corpo aquecer-se com aquilo.

Akiteru pareceu não notar, e subiu seus óculos para poder depositar mais beijos inocentes no canto de seus olhos, deixando claro que ele estaria ali para secar e amparar suas lágrimas caso ainda fosse chorar. Os carinhos desceram junto com seus óculos, então, indo até suas bochechas, e por acidente os lábios do mais velho acabaram tocando no canto da boca de Kei.

Instintivamente, o mais novo acabou por mover a cabeça, fazendo com que suas bocas se tocassem num beijo. Era um mero tocar de lábios, mas ainda fora o bastante para fazer com que ele sentisse um arrepio. Akiteru demorou um pouco para perceber que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo, e só se afastou devagar alguns segundos depois - tempo o suficiente para ele sentir a sensação da boca do irmão mais novo na sua.

“Acho que isso serve, certo?” Kei perguntou, sem saber de fato o que havia acontecido para ele ter tomado tal atitude. No entanto, ele havia gostado, fisicamente falando. Não era o seu primeiro beijo, e ele não tinha nenhum toque de malícia - ele apenas amava o seu irmão e queria agradecê-lo.

“Sim.” Akiteru respondeu logo em seguida, aproximando-se de seu rosto para beijá-lo de novo. Kei deixou com que seus lábios tocassem os do mais velho novamente, já que Akiteru estava retribuindo o gesto. As mãos dele ainda voltaram para suas costas, fazendo os mesmos círculos confortantes de antes, e Kei deu um leve suspiro antes de abrir um pouco a boca. Tal ato fez com que Akiteru aprofundasse ainda mais a carícia, deixando a ponta da língua tocar seus lábios. Aquela provocação foi o suficiente para fazer com que o mais novo deixasse uma de suas mãos tocar na nuca do irmão, sentindo os fios curtos arrepiarem-se enquanto ele deixava a própria língua tocar na do outro, passando por ela e pelos lábios de Akiteru, umedecendo-os.

O mais velho sabia que nem deveria estar fazendo aquilo, mas seu irmão beijava bem - e ele precisava daquela afirmação de que estava tudo bem agora. Os dedos dele acariciavam-lhe logo atrás do pescoço, levemente, e foi sua vez de suspirar antes de aprofundar ainda mais aquele contato.

O que havia começado como um carinho casto estava começando a ficar mais intenso, e Kei deixou o seu corpo ficar encostado no de Akiteru. Agora que estava mais alto que o mais velho, ele podia sentir seus músculos e carne por cima das roupas, e parecia que o Tsukishima mais jovem podia usar suas mãos e tocá-lo em qualquer lugar sem precisar se esforçar.

Por mais que o beijo fosse lento, ele ainda era cheio de sentimentos. Afeto, saudades, até mesmo perdão. Junto disso tudo, porém, estava a chama de algo novo, de um desejo proibido e ao mesmo tempo poderoso, que nublava a mente racional dos dois Tsukishimas e fazia com que eles se agarrassem um ao outro com a vontade e necessidade que ia além do amor fraternal.

Quando se separaram, ambos podiam sentir o sabor da linha que haviam acabado de cruzar, por mais que tivesse sido apenas um passo.

“Kei… Você quer mesmo continuar?” Akiteru sabia que eles ainda podiam parar. Um beijo podia muito bem ser deixado de lado, e eles poderiam guardar essa lembrança sem tanta culpa. Ele havia gostado demais daquele contato, e isso o fazia querer continuar, mas ele sabia que não devia.

Kei era seu irmão mais novo. Um adolescente, ainda por cima. E ele já havia mentido, quebrado seu coração e não era o que poderia ser considerado um grande exemplo - Akiteru queria arrumar aquela bagunça, mas parte dele queria seguir em frente com aqueles toques. Os lábios do outro garoto eram macios, e seus suspiros eram doces. As mãos dele ainda tocavam sua nuca, como que tentando-o, e seu olhar continuava profundo e ao mesmo tempo indecifrável na superfície. No entanto, Akiteru podia ver a vontade de seguir em frente no fundo daqueles tons de dourado que se escondiam por trás das lentes dos óculos.

“Quero.” A resposta foi mais do que direta, e fez com que o mais velho deixasse as suas dúvidas de lado. Ele sabia que era um erro, que ele iria se arrepender depois, mas ele precisava cometê-lo junto de seu irmão.

Além disso, Kei também deixou claro o quanto precisava daquilo.

Seus lábios se encontraram novamente, num terceiro beijo que selou toda a vontade que eles tinham de ficar juntos. Qualquer resistência que ainda existia dentro deles contra aquilo havia sido jogada fora, e não demorou muito para que eles aprofundassem o toque e o transformassem em algo luxurioso.

Seus corpos estavam praticamente colados, e Kei experimentou mover o quadril contra o de seu irmão. Este soltou um leve arfar, mas logo retornou o ato, gostando daquela provocação. Não demorou para que eles deixassem de se beijar, visto como estava sendo difícil respirar em meio ao esfregar constante de seus corpos ainda vestidos, e logo Kei pode ver o mesmo sorriso matreiro que testemunhara na câmera dias atrás diretamente na sua frente.

Nesse momento, porém, ele não se sentiu machucado ou traído. Na verdade, ele se sentiu orgulhoso - aquele sorriso, naquele momento, era dele e para ele.

Uma sensação de possessividade tomou conta do mais novo, e ele retribuiu o sorriso sacana. Uma de suas mãos seguiu até a lateral do quadril de Akiteru, segurando-o enquanto ele continuava a mover seu corpo contra o do irmão mais velho. Um ligeiro rubor já tomava conta do rosto de Kei, e ele podia sentir seu corpo ficando cada vez mais quente, excitado.

“Tira a minha roupa, Aki… Por favor…” Pediu, subindo com a mão que antes estava no quadril do outro e indo até o braço. Sua voz era obviamente necessitada, e Kei achava que, se não tirasse as roupas logo, iria ficar com calor demais. Akiteru entendeu o pedido e separou-se um pouco dele - a contragosto dos dois - para poder subir o seu casaco.

Kei o ajudou a tirar o casaco e a camiseta que usava por baixo, deixando as roupas no chão e ficando assim despido da cintura para cima. Os olhos amarelos do mais velho pareceram analisar o seu corpo, e nesse momento Akiteru percebeu o quanto o seu irmãozinho crescera naqueles anos - ele já não parecia mais com uma criança, e sim com um homem, alto e forte, capaz de fazer o que bem entendesse.

O suor já estava descendo pela sua pele, e o mais velho não pode resistir a beijar e lamber-lhe o pescoço, sentindo o gosto salgado ali. Tal ato fez com que Kei gemesse baixo, e as mãos de Akiteru logo chegaram no seu corpo, sentindo a pele diretamente. Os dedos exploraram cada parte de seu peito, passando pelos músculos formados pelo treinamento, pelos mamilos pequenos, já rijos, e descendo até o cós de sua bermuda. O garoto teve que se apoiar no irmão mais velho, arfando baixo mesmo com aqueles toques tão simples, mas ainda assim cheios de desejo, curiosidade e ainda um certo receio.

Akiteru estava redescobrindo seu irmão, agora já crescido. Visto daquela forma, era até difícil acreditar que aquele rapaz, quase um adulto, um dia fora uma criança. Seu corpo já não era mais infantil, muito menos a maneira com a qual ele reagia aos seus toques, movendo-se daquela maneira e pedindo por mais.

A cada centímetro que o mais velho tocava, Kei sentia-se ainda mais excitado, e deliciosamente impuro. Ele não era apaixonado pelo irmão, aquilo era claro, mas Akiteru estava sendo capaz de fazer seu corpo sair de seu controle. Dentro da bermuda e da cueca, o loiro podia sentir seu membro pulsando fortemente, e ele sabia que o mais velho já devia ter notado o volume de sua ereção.

No entanto, caso ele olhasse para baixo, ele também veria o que se escondia nas calças do irmão. Por mais que ele já tivesse visto antes mais de uma vez, Kei não pode deixar de ficar curioso sobre como seria vê-lo sem roupas, cheio de luxúria e desejando o seu corpo, seus toques e seus beijos para levá-lo ao ápice.

Uma das mãos do mais velho chegou no volume de sua roupa, apalpando-o, e o adolescente se arrepiou. Logo ele moveu o quadril, porém, querendo mais do irmão. Este apenas deixou que ele se movimentasse do jeito que bem entendesse, continuando a beijar e a mordiscar de leve os ombros do mais novo, deixando pequenas marcas avermelhadas de seus dentes.

“Parece que você realmente deixou de ser criança, Kei…” Ele falou, e aquelas palavras que soavam tão deliciosamente erradas apenas serviram para fazer com que Kei se agarrasse ao outro com ainda mais vontade. Ele não era mais um garotinho, e isso estava claro não apenas nas transformações em seu corpo como também no que eles estavam fazendo.

Akiteru abriu o botão e desceu o zíper da bermuda, e o mais novo o ajudou a descer a peça, que logo caiu no chão. Por mais que devesse, Kei não parecia estar com vergonha de estar quase totalmente nu na frente dele, e o mais velho notou uma mancha suspeita em meio ao tecido esticado.

“Já tá ficando molhado? Safado…” Brincou, sussurrando aquilo no pé do ouvido do mais novo e deixando os dedos acariciarem aquela região específica. Kei gemeu com aquilo, e ele pode sentir seu membro pulsar ainda mais forte dentro da cueca, que era a única barreira entre seu sexo e a mão de Akiteru.

“Tira isso, tá incomodando… E tira suas roupas também…” O mais novo respondeu, já um tanto impaciente com aquilo tudo. Por mais que estivesse gostando, ele ainda queria que Akiteru tirasse logo as roupas para que eles pudessem enfim ir para a cama.

Tal indagação, no entanto, fez com que Akiteru se lembrasse de uma coisa importante que ele precisava perguntar, e só de pensar nisso ele sentia o coração bater forte em seu peito.

“Vou tirar, mas me responde uma coisa. Você quer que eu te foda? Ou quer me foder?” O mais velho questionou, e ele percebeu que seu palavreado pareceu ter um certo impacto no irmão. Kei soltou uma exclamação e seu rosto ruborizou mais um pouco, pois ele realmente não tinha sequer pensado nisso.

As duas possibilidades pareciam muito boas, e eram tentadoras. Ele desejava o irmão, e por ele isso realmente não importava muito - ainda mais porque ele não estava mesmo em condições de fazer decisões baseadas pela lógica. Nesse caso, ele decidiu seguir o seu instinto.

“Eu quero te foder, irmão… Agora.” Respondeu, e ele mesmo se surpreendeu um pouco com a maneira com a qual falara aquilo. Não que Kei fosse um santo, mas ele nunca imaginava que se veria um dia fazendo e falando aquelas coisas para o seu irmão mais velho - e gostando disso, ainda por cima.

Akiteru lambeu os lábios e deu mais um sorriso sacana. O coração de Kei pulou uma batida com aquela ação, e novamente ele se viu querendo possuir aquela expressão, tão bela e sensual, para sempre.

“Vamos pro meu quarto, então. Tenho camisinha e lubrificante.” O mais novo assentiu, já que não importava muito em qual quarto eles iriam fazer aquilo. Seus quartos estavam no mesmo corredor, e eles podiam mudar de um para o outro facilmente, então não era realmente um problema.

Akiteru tirou os óculos do rosto do outro, e Kei notou quando sua visão ficou levemente borrada. Aquilo era um tanto irritante, já que agora ele não poderia registrar tão bem as expressões de seu irmão na sua mente. No entanto, pensar que ele poderia sentí-lo tão de perto compensava.

Logo o mais velho o guiou para seu quarto, fechando a porta sem trancar. Assim que eles chegaram lá, Kei tomou nota do quanto aquele lugar parecia estar impregnado com o cheiro de seu irmão - o que era algo até óbvio, visto que era o quarto dele. Normalmente o mais novo não prestaria atenção nisso, mas agora que estava ali com ele, deixando-o tirar sua cueca enquanto beijava e mordiscava o seu abdômen, Kei podia sentir como cada centímetro dali parecia exalar a essência de Akiteru.

Era embriagante, de certa forma, e o fazia ficar um tanto sem chão. Ele olhou para baixo, e por mais que sua visão estivesse embaçada, ele ainda era capaz de distinguir o seu irmão e o que ele estava fazendo.

Akiteru beijava, mordiscava e lambia o abdômen do irmão com carinho e desejo, e não conseguia deixar de espiar a sua ereção. Quando ele abaixara a roupa íntima de Kei, ele já tinha ideia do que iria ver, considerando o volume, mas quando se deparara com o sexo rijo do outro na sua frente, ele engoliu a própria saliva. Aquela era mais uma prova do quão longe eles já tinham cruzado o limite do que era aceitável entre irmãos.

Ele não deveria ficar duro daquele jeito por sua causa - e Akiteru não devia ficar dessa maneira enquanto olhava para o membro do mais novo. Seus dedos percorreram o quadril e as pernas torneadas de Kei, para então seguir até o baixo ventre, passando levemente por cima dos pelos loiros que cresciam no local, perto da base do falo. Ele escutou o garoto respirar pesadamente por conta dessa carícia, e logo sua mão segurou o sexo - e assim que seus dedos se fecharam ao redor dele, Akiteru o sentiu quente, pulsando.

“Você é lindo, Kei. Tão lindo…” O loiro falou, como que hipnotizado pela beleza de seu irmão. Antes ele o via apenas como um garoto fofo, mas naquele momento Kei era um homem bastante atraente - e Akiteru não podia ficar sem afirmar isso, tanto para si mesmo como para o rapaz.

Sua boca se aproximou da glande, e ele lambeu a gota de pré-gozo que escorria dela. Ele aproveitou para sugar a região levemente, lambendo-a um pouco mais e sentindo o seu gosto antes de se afastar. Kei gemeu com tal ato, e quando Akiteru olhou para cima, ele percebeu que o rapaz parecia querer mais - no entanto, o mais velho tinha outros planos em mente. Ele se levantou, guiando as mãos de Kei até a barra de sua camiseta, e lançou-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

“Pode tirar tudo. Sou seu, Kei.” Aquelas duas frases tão simples tiveram um efeito imediato no Tsukishima mais novo, e ele logo assumiu o comando ali. Apesar de não estar de óculos, ele logo conseguiu tirar a camiseta de Akiteru, contando com a ajuda do mesmo. Assim que o fizera, não perdeu tempo, e foi direto para a calça. Suas mãos passaram pelo peito e pelo abdômen do mais velho, e este arfou em antecipação.

Poder sentir a pele suada de Akiteru era algo que deixava os hormônios de Kei extremamente agitados. Uma coisa era assistí-lo através de uma câmera na internet, mas ter o privilégio de tocá-lo era algo completamente diferente e muito mais intenso. Os dedos do garoto logo encontraram o botão e o zíper da peça de roupa, e ele não se demorou abrindo-a e abaixando-a com o auxílio do irmão.

Assim que se livrara dela, sobrou apenas a roupa íntima. Kei aproveitou o momento para traçar a ereção do mais velho por cima do tecido, notando que a ponta também estava um tanto úmida - provavelmente pelo tempo que passara naquele estado -, e deu um risinho sacana numa espécie de vingança pelo o que o outro tinha dito para ele quando seus papéis estavam trocados. Logo em seguida, porém, ele abaixou a cueca, deparando-se com a ereção do mais velho.

Kei já tinha visto o irmão excitado antes, mas nunca tão de perto. Se ele movesse um pouco a mão, poderia tocar, assim como também poderia beijar, lamber e acariciar da maneira que quisesse. De repente, ele percebeu o quanto aquilo era algo realmente íntimo e diferente do que ele via na internet.

Akiteru jamais poderia expor a intensidade de sua presença com uma câmera.

“Você…” Kei tentou pensar em um elogio, mas ele sinceramente não sabia qual escolher. Nenhuma palavra parecia ser boa o suficiente para expressar o que ele sentia, e Kei não sabia colocar muitas em uma frase que parecesse no mínimo coerente. Akiteru percebeu essa dificuldade, e logo sua mão encontrou a cabeça do mais novo, acariciando-lhe atrás de uma das orelhas.

“Tudo bem. Eu sei o que você tá pensando.” Ele disse num tom luxurioso, mas ainda assim calmo e sereno. Kei apenas aceitou tal fato, até porque ele não duvidava em nada disso. Se tinha alguém que poderia saber o que ele estava pensando naquele momento, com certeza era o seu irmão.

Ele se levantou, e enfim beijou o mais velho novamente, agora sentindo o contato direto entre seus corpos. Logo eles acabaram se deitando na cama, com Kei ficando por baixo, e Akiteru aproveitou a posição e o fato de que era um pouco mais baixo que o irmão para poder roçar sua ereção contra a dele.

O mais novo logo se agarrou a ele, movendo o quadril contra o do irmão em resposta, fazendo com que ambos suspirassem em meio ao beijo. Suas mãos se agarraram nas costas de Akiteru, e ele podia sentir os dedos de Kei tomando posse de sua pele. Ele não o arranhava, mas a maneira com que ele movia os dígitos já era o bastante para que o mais velho soubesse do quanto o irmão precisava clamá-lo como seu.

Akiteru movia o quadril sensualmente contra o mais novo, mas Kei fazia o mesmo gesto com mais urgência. O mais velho percebeu isso, e depois que eles se separaram do beijo, ele se sentou no ventre do garoto, deixando seu traseiro roçar contra a ereção do irmão.

“Quer me foder agora, irmãozinho?” Ele perguntou, rebolando contra o membro de Kei, e nesse momento Akiteru percebeu o quanto estava corrompido e domado pela luxúria. Em outras circunstâncias, isso não estaria acontecendo. Naquele momento, no entanto, aquilo parecia ser a melhor coisa para se fazer.

“Sim.” Kei respondeu, gemendo logo em seguida. O jeito com que Akiteru estava se mexendo apenas o deixava mais ansioso para penetrá-lo, mas ele sabia que nenhum deles estava preparado para isso agora. O mais velho sabia disso, e abaixou-se para poder beijá-lo mais uma vez antes de sair do seu colo.

“Vou pegar as coisas, então.” Afirmou, e em poucos instantes Akiteru encontrou o lubrificante e a camisinha que estavam no meio de sua mala - não que ele esperasse fazer sexo com o irmão mais novo, mas ele não sabia quando poderia precisar. Quando olhou para a cama novamente, Kei já havia se sentado, aguardando-o.

O loiro sentou-se ao seu lado, roubando-lhe mais um beijo - ele definitivamente havia se viciado nos lábios do outro -, abrindo o preservativo logo em seguida e desenrolando-o no membro do parceiro. Assim que terminou, ele abriu o lubrificante.

“Sabe como fazer, certo?” Ele perguntou para o mais novo. Kei assentiu, deixando que Akiteru colocasse o líquido em uma de suas mãos e lhe entregasse o lubrificante, ficando de quatro na cama.

“Pode usar os dedos. Eu te aviso quando tiver sido o bastante…” O mais velho falou, sentindo o rosto ruborizar um pouco mais por conta da posição que estava. Kei não perdeu muito tempo, colocando um pouco do líquido na entrada do irmão e espalhando antes de penetrá-lo com um dos dedos já lubrificados, devagar.

Akiteru soltou um leve grunhido, e o mais novo resolveu esperar um pouco antes de começar a movimentar o dígito em seu interior. A antecipação estava tomando conta de seu corpo, e pensar que logo ele estaria dentro do irmão mais velho fazia com que ele ficasse com vontade de ir mais rápido e acabar logo com toda aquela preparação - no entanto, ele não ia fazer isso, já que sabia que se fosse rápido demais acabaria machucando-o.

Ele apenas colocou o segundo dedo quando percebeu que o irmão estava acostumado com o primeiro, e continuou a prepará-lo com o melhor da sua paciência. Akiteru o auxiliava, dizendo se ele deveria ir mais rápido ou devagar, e quando ele enfim deu-lhe a permissão para penetrá-lo com o terceiro dígito, Kei mordeu o lábio, pois sabia o que viria depois disso. Ele fez questão de seguir as instruções do irmão, já que o corpo era dele, e a cada segundo que se passava o garoto sentia-se ainda mais tentado a penetrá-lo.

“Já tá bom… Pode tirar os dedos.” Aquilo fez com que Kei ficasse praticamente eufórico por dentro. Assim que ele retirou os dígitos do interior de Akiteru, esse se virou, deitando-se na cama com o rosto para cima e puxando o mais novo consigo, fazendo-o ficar posicionado entre suas pernas.

“Assim eu posso ver seu rosto quando você gozar.” Ele disse com um sorriso, olhando para o rosto do irmão mais novo. Este soltou uma pequena exclamação, parecendo um tanto encabulado com suas palavras, mas ele logo tratou de lubrificar o seu membro enquanto o mais velho levantava um pouco mais o quadril, para enfim penetrá-lo.

Os dois irmãos gemeram com o ato, e Akiteru tratou de abraçar o mais novo. Não estava doendo, visto o cuidado que eles tiveram com a preparação e toda a lubrificação, mas ainda era uma sensação um tanto diferente para o seu corpo. Kei entrou nele facilmente, e parou assim que sentiu que o tinha penetrado por completo. Sua respiração e seus batimentos cardíacos estavam descompassados, e mesmo com a sua visão embaçada ele sabia que o mais velho estava contente com aquilo.

Suas mãos chegaram até as laterais do quadril de Akiteru, e ali ficaram, segurando-o. Akiteru podia sentir o quanto elas estavam suadas, e como ele tentava se agarrar a ele com vontade. Na verdade, ele mesmo estava completamente suado e quente, tanto quanto Kei, e pensar que o mais novo havia acabado de penetrá-lo o fazia sentir-se ainda mais excitado.

Ele sabia o quanto aquilo era errado, mas naquele momento, ele não ligava. Tudo o que Akiteru queria era estar conectado com Kei - e ele nunca estivera tão próximo dele antes. Poder sentí-lo em seu interior era a maior prova do quão longe eles chegaram, e nenhum deles queria voltar - ainda mais porque ambos sabiam que não havia como fazer isso.

“Akiteru… Posso começar?” Kei tomou a coragem e a iniciativa de perguntar, e o mais velho fez que sim com a cabeça. Ele entendeu sua resposta, e enfim começou a mover o quadril contra o dele, devagar, aproveitando o momento.

Kei não conseguia raciocinar direito, mas não era como se ele precisasse pensar muito para saber o que fazer. Seu corpo movia-se por instinto, e a maneira que o corpo de Akiteru lhe estimulava o fazia se perguntar se o que eles estavam fazendo era mesmo errado quando era obviamente tão prazeroso.

Aos poucos, ele ia mais rápido e com mais intensidade, fazendo com que o irmão gemesse mais alto e com mais vontade. Ele mesmo também não se segurava, e deixava com que o outro escutasse cada suspiro e arfar que escapava da sua boca. Akiteru o agarrava com uma das mãos, deixando a outra masturbá-lo rapidamente, e vez ou outra ele acabava se aproximando para beijá-lo.

Era difícil para os dois manter beijos longos em meio a tudo aquilo, mas toda vez que eles se separavam para tomar ar, podiam aproveitar para se olhar. Mesmo com a visão não muito boa, Kei sabia o quanto o seu irmão estava adorando tudo aquilo, e o êxtase era visível não apenas no olhar dele como também era no seu.

Eles estavam juntos naquele mar de lascívia, e assim iriam afundar.

A cada investida que Kei dava, era como se ele estivesse deixando seu irmão compartilhar de cada coisa que sentia por ele, fosse bom ou ruim - incluindo até mesmo a raiva e a dor que acumulara nos últimos anos. Era libertador e viciante, e não demorou muito para que ele chegasse ao orgasmo tamanha era a intensidade do momento.

Kei não teve vergonha de cravar as unhas mais um pouco na carne do mais velho, deixando ali as marcas que provavam que ele havia gozado. Akiteru não pode deixar de observar o irmão durante aquele momento, ficando extasiado com cada gemido que ele deixava escapar durante aqueles breves e intensos segundos, de olhos fechados e chamando pelo seu nome.

Quando acabou, Kei abriu os olhos, sentindo-se cansado e satisfeito. No entanto, ele sabia que Akiteru ainda não tinha gozado, e ele logo deixou a sua mão segurar o membro dele, auxiliando-o na masturbação. Seus movimentos ainda estavam um tanto letárgicos, mas foi o suficiente para fazê-lo chegar ao ápice e gozar, sujando as mãos de ambos e um pouco de seu baixo ventre.

Kei já havia visto o irmão gozar, mas nunca assim tão de perto. Assistí-lo daquela maneira foi com certeza um espetáculo, e ele não pode deixar de saborear o gemido longo de prazer que saiu de seus lábios e cada pulsar forte de seu membro na sua mão. Aquilo durou apenas alguns segundos, mas estes foram prazerosos e inesquecíveis. Assim que ele sentiu o corpo do mais velho relaxando debaixo dele, ele se aproximou, aproveitando para dar-lhe um longo beijo.

Naquele momento, ele entendeu que o pecado tinha o gosto dos lábios de Akiteru.

Quando suas bocas se separaram, eles ficaram se encarando sem dizer nenhuma palavra, aproveitando o silêncio, a calmaria e as respirações ainda pesadas. Kei saiu de dentro de Akiteru, dando um nó no preservativo usado e jogando-o fora na lixeira ao lado da cama, para então se deitar ao lado do irmão, deixando-o ficar com o rosto perto de seu peito.

Ele não sabia bem o que havia acontecido naquele momento, e aparentemente Akiteru estava tão confuso quanto ele. O que os havia movido tanto para que acabassem daquele jeito? Provavelmente foi o fato de que ambos precisavam ser confortados - no entanto, eles sabiam que não deviam oferecer seus corpos um para o outro para isso. Não que a experiência tivesse sido ruim; pelo contrário, fora bastante prazerosa, mas eles eram próximos demais para isso.

Irmãos não deveriam compartilhar tais intimidades. Eles sabiam disso, e tinham a consciência de que, se alguém descobrisse, eles estariam em problemas. Ainda assim, isso não os impediu de fazerem sexo e gostar da experiência.

Era, acima de tudo, confuso.

“Mamãe não pode saber.” Kei afirmou, quebrando o silêncio que tinha se instalado. Akiteru passou o braço pelo seu corpo, puxando-o mais para perto e aninhando-se nele.

“Não mesmo. Nem ela e nem ninguém.” O mais velho logo respondeu, buscando refúgio no abraço do irmão. Kei o retribuiu, e ele podia sentir o cheiro do suor de seus corpos, que não o incomodava mas apenas servia para lembrá-lo do que havia acontecido momentos antes.

“Akiteru.” Ele chamou, e os dedos do irmão se moveram, fazendo carinho em suas costas, exatamente como antes. Ainda era um gesto confortante, e Akiteru provavelmente estava fazendo aquilo instintivamente por eles estarem tão próximos.

“Sim?” O outro questionou, enlaçando uma de suas pernas com a do irmão. Assim como Kei, Akiteru tinha pernas bem trabalhadas - afinal, ele também praticava esporte -, mas elas eram mais grossas por ele pesar mais que seu irmão. Ainda assim, ele gostava de sentir o corpo dele contra o seu, e ele ficou em silêncio enquanto esperava o outro falar novamente.

“Promete não mentir mais pra mim? Quero dizer… Eu não quero que você finja na minha frente que isso nunca aconteceu quando estivermos sozinhos. E eu gostaria que você confiasse mais em mim...” Para alguém que tinha problemas se comunicando, Kei havia se expressado relativamente bem. Akiteru não pode deixar de achar adorável como o mais novo se preocupava com ele, e ele sabia que Kei tinha razão naquele pedido. Eles eram irmãos, e deviam confiar um no outro, sem falar que o mais novo já tinha mais maturidade para entender muitas coisas agora.

Akiteru realmente deveria começar a se abrir mais para ele - se bem que, depois do que tinha acontecido entre eles, Kei acabou virando alguém bem mais íntimo.

“Prometo. Mas vamos ter que mentir pras outras pessoas.” Ele respondeu, sem gostar muito de suas palavras. Mentiras sempre foram a razão para Akiteru se decepcionar e acabar com os sentimentos dos outros, especialmente os de seu irmão. Porém, ele sabia que nesse caso ele precisava mentir, agora junto com Kei - até porque a verdade era algo que as outras pessoas realmente não precisavam saber.

“Eu sei.” Kei falou, e por mais que suas palavras fossem simples, ele ainda parecia estar um tanto apreensivo.

“Você tá com medo que descubram, Kei?” Akiteru não resistiu e perguntou, até porque ele era uma das poucas pessoas que conseguia reconhecer a sutil mudança de tom na voz do mais novo - e quando isso acontecia, ele sabia que tinha um significado importante.

“Tô sim.” A resposta foi sincera, e fez com que o mais velho sentisse uma certa culpa. Se não fosse por ele ter começado a se expor na internet, aquilo provavelmente não teria acontecido. Porém, ele sabia que não devia ficar pensando muito no que poderia ter sido diferente se ele não tivesse tomado certas decisões, pois precisava encarar as consequências de suas decisões junto com seu irmão.

“Eu também.” Ele acabou por admitir, até porque se falasse que não estava com medo, Kei perceberia que ele estaria mentindo. Se ele queria ser um bom irmão mais velho, ele devia ser mais sincero, começando a partir desse momento.

Antes que o mais novo pudesse falar, os dois escutaram o som de um carro estacionando na rua. Ambos conheciam aquele barulho, e aquilo os alarmou igualmente - até porque, se a mãe deles entrasse no quarto de Akiteru e os visse daquele jeito, ela entenderia logo de cara o que havia acontecido ali enquanto ela estava fora.

E de todas as pessoas no mundo, ela era a última que poderia saber disso.

Akiteru se levantou em um pulo, pegando uma caixa de lenços para poder se limpar e dando-a para Kei antes de pegar suas roupas no chão e começar a se vestir apressadamente. Elas estavam amassadas, e ele sabia que seu cabelo estava bagunçado, mas pelo menos sua mãe não o veria nu e coberto com o próprio gozo. Ele aproveitou e também entregou a cueca do irmão para ele, e Kei se limpou e a vestiu de imediato.

“Eu vou enrolar ela. Aproveita e vai pro seu quarto se vestir.” O mais velho disse em voz baixa, apenas para o outro escutar. Kei apenas murmurou um “certo” e assentiu antes dos dois escutarem a mãe chamando para ajudarem a carregar as compras.

“Já tô indo!” Akiteru gritou um pouco antes de abrir a porta, saindo do quarto. Kei escutou o ecoar de seus passos pelo corredor, e aguardou até não ser capaz de escutá-los para então ir direto pro seu quarto, sem ser pego.

Enquanto isso, o mais velho ajudava a mãe com um sorriso e falava sobre sua faculdade. Nesse momento, ele percebeu que realmente tinha um talento para mentir - e agora estava arrastando Kei junto com ele naquilo.

Não era assim que ele esperava ver os dois se aproximando de novo.

Ambos foram dormir ainda sem saber o que tinha sido aquilo que aconteceu. Num instante, estavam chorando, meio brigados mas ainda assim arrependidos. No outro, estavam se beijando e logo em seguida já estavam tirando as roupas, perdendo-se no contato físico.

Em sua cama, Kei não conseguia dormir. Ele estava confortável, mas sua mente não parava quieta por um instante sequer. Ele não era apaixonado por seu irmão, e não era sexualmente atraído por ele, mas era inegável o quanto seus toques e carinhos o haviam afetado. Ele sentira prazer naquilo, e mesmo que não o amasse romanticamente, o sexo foi emocionalmente satisfatório - o fizera parar de chorar e confortou as feridas dos dois.

Talvez tivesse sido algo em relação ao momento. Ambos estavam emocionalmente frágeis, e a última vez que eles se abraçaram como irmãos de verdade foi anos atrás. Kei se lembrava de quando sua relação com Akiteru era melhor, saudável e sem mentiras. Ele era um garotinho que vivia sorrindo, e não se cansava de seguir o irmão mais velho - e Akiteru adorava isso. Mesmo que estivesse ocupado, doente ou cansado, ele apreciava a companhia de seu irmãozinho, e o enchia de atenção e afeto.

Kei ainda se lembrava de seus abraços, e de como era bom sentir seu perfume. Ele também adorava quando o mais velho o levantava e o carregava nas costas, e em momentos assim ele achava que seu irmão era a pessoa mais forte e legal do mundo inteiro. Akiteru também tinha muita paciência, e sempre estava ali para ajudá-lo com seu dever de casa quando precisava, e também cuidava dele quando adoecia.

Nesses dias, o mais velho fazia questão de medir sua temperatura o tempo todo, e não saia do seu lado até que ele melhorasse. Kei tinha boas lembranças de dias chuvosos em que ele estava gripado, e Akiteru o deixava ficar deitado no seu colo, enrolado em lençóis enquanto eles assistiam documentários sobre dinossauros, isso quando não ficavam brincando com os que ele tinha - o favorito de Akiteru sempre fora o Triceratops, com seus chifres e sua força, enquanto Kei preferia o Velociraptor.

Ele ainda os tinha no seu quarto.

Quando ele ficava muito cansado, o mais velho o deitava na cama, deixando-o confortável. Ele se sentava ao seu lado, e ficava fazendo carinho em seus cabelos até que ele adormecesse - e algumas vezes, antes do sono tomar conta de vez, Kei ainda conseguia sentir quando o irmão lhe dava um beijo de boa noite na testa, seguido de um “durma bem, Kei” ou um “eu te amo”.

Tais lembranças pareciam pertencer a um passado distante agora, pois eles dois tinham estragado tudo aquilo - Akiteru com suas mentiras e Kei com sua teimosia. Se eles tivessem sido mais sinceros e abertos, poderiam ter resolvido tudo há tempos, mas isso não aconteceu. No final, ambos acabaram se afastando, especialmente por parte do mais novo, e com o tempo a solidão cresceu.

A cada dia, cada semana, cada ano que se passava, a saudade apertava no peito. As lembranças pareciam ficar cada vez mais distantes, como relíquias do passado, fósseis de uma era perdida. A solidão tomou conta, e no final eles haviam crescido, amadurecido e mudado bastante, mas nem pareciam mais tão próximos - até porque não estavam.

Era vergonhoso.

No final, aquilo iria acabar matando eles, já que o processo de deteriorá-los por dentro já tinha começado. Todavia, o que eles não esperavam era a revelação de outro segredo de Akiteru, que a princípio não tinha relação nenhuma com aquele assunto. No final, porém, tal elemento acabou fazendo com que eles não se aguentassem mais, e depois de todos aqueles longos anos, os irmãos se entregaram de corpo e alma um para o outro.

Eles estavam mesmo desesperados por afeto.

E agora estavam unidos de novo, por causa de um novo segredo que geraria ainda mais mentiras. Pelo menos agora Akiteru seria bem mais honesto com Kei, ainda que o preço para tal honestidade fosse alto.

Ninguém podia ficar sabendo, mas aquilo podia ter sido apenas algo de uma noite. Eles erraram, mas podiam tentar não errar de novo. Assim, doeria menos, e com o tempo eles poderiam ir curando as feridas passadas de uma maneira melhor, saudável, e esperada pela sociedade.

Exausto com seus próprios pensamentos, Kei acabou adormecendo, pensando que tal situação não iria mais se repetir, e que Akiteru não se arriscaria com ele a fazer tal ato novamente.

Eles estavam enganados, pois a tentação virou uma sombra que os atormentava o tempo inteiro. Mesmo quando Akiteru estava fora, em seu apartamento em Sendai, eles não paravam de pensar um no outro, e nas coisas que fizeram um com o outro. Kei ainda se lembrava das gotas de suor que brotavam na pele de seu irmão, e de como ele gemia o seu nome a cada vez que ele entrava e saia dele. Enquanto isso, Akiteru revivia a sensação de ter o corpo de Kei em cima do seu, dominando-o, e de seus dedos que o seguravam nas laterais do quadril.

Além disso, as mentiras continuavam a assombrá-los. Akiteru se perguntava se a mãe deles havia suspeitado de alguma coisa naquela noite, fosse pelo seu jeito de falar, pelo cabelo bagunçado ou como ele estava suado. Ela o tratou normalmente, da mesma maneira que tinha feito antes e durante o jantar, mas a dúvida ainda pesava.

As coisas eram ainda piores para Kei, que precisava encará-la todos os dias. O tratamento dela não mudou de jeito nenhum, mas o Tsukishima mais novo não deixava de pensar se ela sabia de algo e nunca revelava nada. Mesmo quando ele tomava banho, parecia que o cheiro de Akiteru ainda estava impregnado nele, como se fosse uma nova camada de sua pele que nunca o deixaria, e que denunciaria a todos o nível proibido de intimidade que ele tivera com o irmão.

Algumas vezes, ele ainda se lembrava de como fora bom beijá-lo, e desejou ter os lábios dele contra os seus novamente.

Na visita seguinte de Akiteru, ele e Kei foram passear sozinhos. Os dois ficaram em silêncio no carro do mais velho, mas a música que tocava no rádio preenchia o espaço vazio. Ele estacionou num lugar vazio, e ambos tomaram o seu tempo para olhar para o céu estrelado.

Akiteru o tinha levado lá para resolver tudo e para deixar claro que eles não podiam mais se envolver, mas a conversa terminou com eles juntos no banco de trás. Por causa disso, toda vez que Kei escutava a música que estava tocando no rádio do carro naquele momento, ele se lembrava de seu irmão e das carícias que ambos trocaram naquele espaço ínfimo.

Eles estavam definitivamente perdidos.

A partir dali, toda e qualquer tentativa de parar apenas os fazia ficar juntos novamente. Não importava o quanto repetissem que aquilo era errado, eles ainda continuavam caindo no mesmo erro, repetindo as mesmas ações luxuriosas, trocando carícias que não deveriam ser trocadas e declarando tudo o que sentiam um pelo outro em abraços e beijos nada inocentes.

Era embriagante, viciante e delicioso, da maneira mais errada possível. E por mais que a melancolia e a frustração aparecesse logo depois para assombrá-los, eles ainda voltavam a cometer o mesmo pecado novamente, talvez para afastar aquelas coisas ruins e esquecer de tudo.

Quando estavam focados nos corpos um do outro, era fácil ignorar as mentiras, a ansiedade e a dor em seus corações quebrados. Não era necessário pensar muito quando seus corpos estavam unidos, e suas mãos passeavam pelos peitos, cabelos e costas um do outro.

Kei podia encontrar em Akiteru alguém em quem podia confiar e tocar sem medo, fosse apoiando-se em seus ombros largos quando estava sentado em seu colo ou passando os dedos por cima das dobrinhas de sua barriga que se acentuavam quando ele se sentava. Já Akiteru podia enfim voltar a abraçá-lo e sentir seu calor como fazia antigamente, conquistando novamente a permissão para beijar todo o seu corpo, da cabeça aos pés.

Dias se passaram, e a partir do acúmulo deles, foram semanas, meses e então anos. Akiteru se formou na faculdade, deixando de fazer livestreams e eventualmente sua identidade como MoonIllusion caiu no esquecimento. Já Kei continuou jogando vôlei no colégio. Ele também crescera, ficando ainda mais alto que seu irmão, e suas habilidades também melhoraram. Diversas coisas mudaram com o passar de todo esse tempo - três longos anos -, algumas para melhor e outras para pior.

O que não mudou, porém, foi o relacionamento que eles dois tinham em segredo. Não era nada realmente romântico, pois não envolvia chocolates, flores ou encontros. Por mais que eles ainda murmurassem e gemessem juras de amor durante o sexo vez ou outra, era algo totalmente platônico - mas isso não diminuía em nada a intensidade de tais declarações ditas no calor de seus encontros às escondidas, fossem eles no carro de Akiteru, no seu apartamento em Sendai ou então nos quartos deles na casa da família Tsukishima.

Eles acabaram se redescobrindo com todo aquele tempo que passavam juntos. Agora, ao menos, Kei sabia qual era a música favorita de seu irmão, e o mais velho ainda tinha o Triceratops como dinossauro favorito. Akiteru também sabia mais sobre Kei agora, e não via mais o irmão como alguém que estava se afastando gradualmente até virar um estranho.

Aquele sentimento de familiaridade era bom e confortante, mas a ansiedade que tomava conta deles dois durante o resto do tempo não era. Mentir era difícil, e os dois precisavam estar sempre atentos - eles não podiam dar nenhuma pista sobre o que faziam quando ninguém estava por perto, e precisavam agir como irmãos normais.

Como faziam antigamente, sem nenhuma conotação sexual.

Na teoria parecia fácil, mas na prática era terrivelmente complicado. A cada momento que estavam juntos publicamente, tanto Kei quanto Akiteru precisavam se policiar; fosse com suas palavras, seus gestos, até mesmo olhares, qualquer coisa que parecesse esquisita poderia ser interpretada da maneira errada por um observador mais atento. Por isso mesmo, era como se bastasse um passo em falso para que alguém soubesse da verdade por trás de suas mentiras ensaiadas e repetidas.

De repente a frase “como vocês são irmãos próximos” passou a esconder um duplo sentido que só eles entendiam, e que ia muito além do elogio.

Foi apenas quando Kei se formou no ensino médio que ele entendeu que a relação que havia construído com Akiteru era uma de dependência. Eles precisavam um do outro para viver, e afirmavam sua união com cada beijo, toque e noite passada em claro. O relacionamento entre eles, que antes estava quebrado, foi sendo reconstruído aos poucos, ainda que da maneira errada e com pilares feitos de segredos e pecados - e parar com o envolvimento físico significaria a queda disso tudo.

Nenhum deles tinha a coragem para tomar a iniciativa de acabar com aquilo, sabendo no que poderia resultar. Porém, eles não podiam ficar naquele relacionamento conturbado e nada saudável para sempre. Já estava na hora daquilo terminar.

Por isso mesmo, Kei decidiu que tomaria a iniciativa de vez assim que tivesse a chance de se encontrar com Akiteru pessoalmente. Se não fizesse isso, ele sabia que só seria pior quando eles acabassem sendo pegos pela ansiedade que os acompanhava, ou quando alguém descobrisse.

Akiteru o levou para um último passeio de carro antes dele se mudar para o apartamento que dividiria com Yamaguchi durante a faculdade - aliás, o fato de que o garoto sardento não desconfiou de nada durante todos aqueles anos era um fato impressionante por si só. Kei sabia para onde o irmão mais velho iria levá-lo, e não se impressionou quando ele estacionou o carro no meio do nada, com a grama ao redor do veículo e o céu totalmente visível através dos vidros das janelas.

As estrelas brilhavam como nunca, e a lua estava cheia e amarela, da mesma cor dos olhos dos Tsukishimas.

Antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Akiteru tirou o cinto e o beijou, longa e calorosamente. Quando Kei sentiu os lábios dele contra os seus, ele decidiu que poderia render-se ao pecado uma última vez antes de contar-lhe o que planejava fazer.

Os dois foram para o banco de trás, e mesmo que um deles não soubesse, tudo foi lento e terno, digno para o momento. Era quase como se o mais velho já tivesse entendido que não teria mais nenhuma oportunidade para tocá-lo daquela forma, e por isso mesmo eles se demoraram naquele espaço apertado e levemente desconfortável, trocando declarações de afeto na forma de suspiros, olhares e mãos vagando através de seus corpos quentes e suados.

Quando tudo terminou, eles ficaram deitados, com Akiteru por cima de Kei. Sua cabeça estava em seu peito, e o mais velho conseguia escutar o coração do irmão batendo forte. Ele gostava daquele som, e se pudesse, ficaria aninhado daquele jeito com ele para sempre.

“Akiteru, eu preciso te contar uma coisa.” Kei finalmente começou a falar, e as palavras já doíam só dele fazer isso. No entanto, ele sabia o quanto aquilo era necessário, e ele se perguntava se Akiteru havia percebido quando seu coração pulou uma batida e acelerou.

“Pode dizer, irmãozinho.” O mais velho soava um tanto cansado, e uma de suas mãos foi até o cabelo de Kei, onde ele deixou seus dedos se entrelaçarem com seu cabelo levemente ondulado. Tal gesto apenas fez com que o mais novo ficasse mais receoso - ele não queria fazer aquilo e acabar com aquele clima calmo e pacífico -, mas logo ele deixou o medo de lado.

Ele já tinha vivido com aquelas dúvidas por três anos. Estava na hora de deixar ir.

“Essa tem que ser a nossa última vez. De verdade.” Ele falou, e aquelas frases pareciam ter queimado a sua garganta quando saíram. Aquilo realmente doía. Por mais que o que ele tivesse construído com Akiteru fosse errado, dependente e viciado, terminar não era fácil, e o machucava profundamente.

O mais velho não parou de fazer carinho em seu cabelo, mas fechou os olhos, como que se concentrando em escutar o seu coração durante aquela conversa.

“Eu sei. Já imaginava que você ia dizer isso… Até porque você vai pra faculdade, não é? Meu irmãozinho finalmente cresceu e está criando asas… Estou orgulhoso.” Por mais orgulhoso que estivesse, Akiteru ainda sentia vontade de chorar. No fundo, iria sentir saudades do que dividiu com Kei, e não era como se ele fosse capaz de esquecer depois de três anos naquilo.

Ele sabia que uma hora aquilo ia ter que acabar, e já imaginava que essa noite seria a última. Por mais que pensasse nisso, porém, ele não estava preparado para escutar aquilo diretamente - nunca estaria. Ele era mesmo sentimental, mas Kei já devia saber disso.

Agora era a hora dele parar de prender seu irmão mais novo em sua teia de mentiras e decepções e deixá-lo viver. Abrir suas asas e explorar o céu, o mundo, sem ser perseguido pelo peso de seus erros. Ele não podia viver em sua sombra para sempre, e chegou o momento dele sair dela - e por mais que fosse difícil, Akiteru sabia que tinha que deixá-lo fazer isso. Kei não podia ser um garotinho para sempre.

As memórias voltaram para a mente do mais velho de uma única vez. Momentos bons e ruins que ele tivera com seu irmão desde o seu nascimento, e que significavam bastante para ele - por mais que Kei não soubesse. No entanto, ele não precisava que Akiteru lhe contasse cada detalhe de suas recordações. Ele sabia que era importante e único na sua vida.

Junto com as lembranças, vieram as lágrimas, e o loiro não se importou em segurar o choro. Kei estava ali, e ele queria a sua honestidade, que estava agora sendo expressada não com luxúria mas apenas com seus soluços e com a sua proximidade.

Ele não entendia porque estava chorando, para ser sincero. De repente, todas as emoções pareciam ter se acumulado em seu peito, e agora transbordavam, saindo numa enchente que ele não conseguia controlar.

Os dois passaram os próximos minutos em silêncio, com Akiteru chorando no peito de Kei e o mais novo apenas o segurando, fazendo círculos nas suas costas com suas mãos para confortá-lo. Sem nenhum aviso, Kei se sentou, fazendo com que o mais velho ficasse sentado em seu colo. Naquele momento, o olhar do Tsukishima mais jovem se fixou em Akiteru, que estava com o rosto molhado e vermelho, soluçando e fungando.

“Desculpe, Akiteru… Eu te fiz chorar de novo.” Exatamente como naquela noite, Kei quase completou, mas tais palavras eram desnecessárias. Akiteru sabia o significado contido em sua fala, e apenas assentiu, ainda chorando - agora, pelo menos, um pouco mais controlado e baixinho.

Kei aproveitou para abraçá-lo de novo, fazendo carinho nas suas costas e seu cabelo. Ele só se permitia tais gestos com o irmão, e naquele momento, a coisa que ele mais precisava era de um pouco de afeto. Depois, ele aproximou seu rosto do dele, dando-lhe um beijo na testa, e então mais alguns nos cantos de seus olhos, amparando suas lágrimas.

No final, Akiteru não sabia o que dizer. Ele já havia entendido o significado de todos aqueles gestos - e, honestamente, estava grato por isso.

“Não precisa se desculpar. Você não errou em nada. Eu sei que isso ia ter que acabar um dia… Mas até que foi bom enquanto durou.” A nostalgia era presente na voz do mais velho, e ele conseguiu dar um leve sorriso. Aquilo ainda o abalava, mas ele já estava começando a aceitar - até porque, se não o fizesse, apenas iria sofrer mais.

“Sim, foi bom. Mas precisamos nos tratar normalmente agora. Você sabe, como irmãos. Ou como querem que irmãos se tratem.” Kei logo respondeu, afastando alguns fios da frente dos olhos do irmão, pois estavam grudados em sua pele com o suor. Akiteru apenas murmurou um “sim”, pois ele havia entendido o que ele estava querendo dizer com aquilo.

Era justo. Depois de todo aquele tempo, eles realmente precisavam buscar uma maneira mais saudável de demonstrar afeto.

Os dois continuaram sentados no banco do carro, e o rádio ainda estava ligado. Kei fechou os olhos, ainda abraçado ao irmão, e prestou atenção no ritmo. Quando percebeu que conhecia aquela música, começou a cantar baixinho, fazendo com que Akiteru sorrisse mais um pouco, apreciando aquilo.

“Sua voz é linda, Kei.” Ele elogiou quando a música terminou, fazendo o irmão corar um pouco. Quando ele percebeu que o mais novo parecia ter ficado um tanto envergonhado, ele deu um leve risinho, achando certa graça naquilo tudo.

“Obrigado.” O Tsukishima mais novo respondeu depois de um certo silêncio constrangedor, mas que logo depois voltou a ser natural entre eles. Naquele momento, podiam economizar nas palavras, já que podiam aproveitar a companhia um do outro - e isso já bastava.

O tempo estava passando, no entanto, e eles precisavam se vestir e voltar. Não que eles quisessem ir embora, mas era necessário, pois não podiam ficar ali para sempre.

“Kei… Antes da gente ir pra casa, promete que não vai esquecer de uma coisa?” Akiteru perguntou, agora mais calmo e relaxado, olhando no fundo dos olhos amarelos do irmão mais novo. Kei percebeu a seriedade contida naquela pergunta, especialmente quando seu olhar se focava no rosto dele, redondo e agora não tão molhado quanto antes.

“E o que seria?” Ele disse, curioso, pois realmente queria saber o que Akiteru iria falar. O mais velho tomou alguns segundos para se preparar, e Kei quase iria perguntar se estava mesmo tudo bem, mas antes disso o loiro finalmente abriu a boca e conseguiu dizer o que tanto queria.

“Eu te amo.” Por um momento, Kei esqueceu qualquer coisa que iria dizer. Ele ficou ali, absorvendo aquelas simples palavras, e o significado contido nelas. Akiteru não tinha falado por falar, ele sabia, e por mais que aquela não tivesse sido a primeira e nem última vez que tinha escutado aquilo do seu irmão, aquela frase tinha um peso maior agora.

Ele sempre o amara, desde que havia nascido, e iria continuar amando pelo resto de sua vida. E, se qualquer coisa acontecesse, ele estaria ali, ao seu lado. Era isso que Akiteru queria realmente dizer com aquela frase.

Saber disso já era mais que o suficiente para fazer com que Kei sorrisse para ele em agradecimento.

“Também te amo, Aki.” Ele respondeu, quase acrescentando um “pra sempre” no final da frase, mas isso era desnecessário. Os dois sabiam que o que sentiam um pelo outro era eterno, e nada no mundo seria capaz de abalar aquele fato, nem mesmo as mais cruéis tragédias.

O mundo podia desabar, mas eles ainda estariam juntos e prontos para se ajudar. E isso era o que realmente importava, no fim de toda aquela história.

Os dois trocaram mais um abraço, agora bem mais satisfeitos. É claro, a melancolia de terminar aquele relacionamento físico ainda estava presente, e a tentação ainda iria seguí-los, junto com as mentiras do passado e as memórias carnais, mas aquelas coisas traziam agora uma sensação agridoce para os irmãos. Era o fim de três anos de mentiras e ansiedade, e o começo de alguma coisa nova, que eles ainda não sabiam direito como seria.

O futuro havia chegado, e eles precisavam se adaptar para ele.

Ambos se vestiram, então, em silêncio e tomando o seu tempo. Não tinha nenhum motivo para ter pressa, não por enquanto. A noite ainda não havia acabado, e as estrelas ainda brilhavam lá fora, formando constelações e observando tudo o que se passava na Terra, testemunhando cada momento.

Quando terminaram de se arrumar de uma maneira decente, eles foram para o banco da frente. Akiteru deu a partida no carro, e logo eles foram embora daquele lugar deserto que, para outras pessoas, parecia não ter a menor importância, mas que para eles era a fonte de diversas recordações.

Enquanto o mais velho dirigia estrada afora, ambos puderam ter uma boa vista do cenário. E quando eles olharam para a escuridão da noite, em meio a todas as estrelas, os irmãos testemunharam duas luas no céu.

**Author's Note:**

> O nick do Akiteru, MoonIllusion, é uma referência ao fenômeno astronômico de mesmo nome, que acontece quando a lua está próxima ao horizonte e ela parece estar maior aos nossos olhos. Eu sou uma grande sucker por esse tipo de coisa, e acho que é bem o tipo de nick que o Akiteru usaria por ser em inglês e soar bem bonito e misterioso -q
> 
> Como na Wiki diz que ele pesa mais que o Kei e é mais baixinho, tomei a liberdade de headcanonizar que ele é meio gordinho, sim. É claro, ele pratica esporte e tem músculos, mas ele tem mais gordurinhas que o irmão, e eu devo admitir que acho isso adorável e interessante.
> 
> Quase chamei essa fic de "Duas luas no céu", mas achei que seria spoilear demais o final. Ainda assim, essa metáfora foi uma das primeiras coisas que imaginei antes mesmo de escrever a fic, mas decidi chamar de Imoral mesmo porque além de combinar com o clima, também não quebra a minha tradição de títulos curtos, de preferência de uma palavra.
> 
> O final foi bem bittersweet, e eu gostei disso. Não acho que um final feliz seria possível nesse relacionamento, mas não consigo imaginar eles separados para sempre. Então, que fique assim, acredito que é o que faz mais sentido para os dois.
> 
> Enfim, não tenho muito mais a dizer, e honestamente, eu tenho certeza que essa fic é um dos motivos pra eu ir direto pro inferno.
> 
> Espero que tenha gostado!


End file.
